nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Die ganze Wahrheit
Mit abwesendem, beinahe melancholisch wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck, starrt Bragor Blutfaust gegen die dunklen kalten Wände seines provisorischen Büros in den Tiefen Unterstadts und dreht dabei gemächlich einen abgerissenen Unterkiefer zwischen seinen kräftigen Fingern. „Einige meiner Kameraden...“, beginnt er bedächtig, „...fragen sich, was ich mir habe zu Schulden kommen lassen... welche Tat ich begangen haben könnte, die meine Versetzung hierhin rechtfertigt. Sie denken, ich bin hier, weil ich bestraft werden soll.“ Er atmet aus, ganz entspannt, seine Augen glänzen im Licht der blakenden Kerzen, die auf Totenschädeln angebracht sind und die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum darstellen. Licht, welches unruhig zuckend von den Waffen der beiden anwesenden Wachen reflektiert wird und groteske Muster an die Wände wirft. „Sie denken, indem es mir nicht gewährt ist, an der Front im Norden zu kämpfen, werde ich entehrt. Aber sie irren sich.“ Bragors Blick wandert ohne Hast auf dem Boden entlang und bleibt an dem in schmutzige Bandagen gehüllten Leichnam haften, welcher verkrümmt und regungslos vor ihm mit dem Gesicht im Dreck liegt und welcher schon so lange tot ist, daß sämtliche Feuchtigkeit aus ihm gewichen ist und nur mumifiziertes Gewebe zurückgelassen hat. „Der Kriegshäuptling selbst hat mir diese Aufgabe übertragen... er hat keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, daß meine Mission hier von höchster Wichtigkeit ist, vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger als der direkte Vorstoß gegen die Eiskronenzitadelle. Nein, mein Freund... erwählt worden zu sein, hier meinen Dienst zu tun, ist eine Ehre sondergleichen, wie der Kriegsfürst sie nur wenigen zuteil werden lässt, denn es bedeutet, daß er meinen Fähigkeiten und meinem Urteil vertraut... daß er von meiner persönlichen Integrität und Ehre überzeugt ist. Und genau deswegen werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Jedes Mittel dazu ist recht. Jedes. Ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Du wirst nie erleben, daß ein Wort der Klage meinen Lippen entweicht, denn ich bin glücklich, eine so hohe Gunst zu genießen, um diesen Posten übernehmen zu dürfen. Ich werde jeden Tag mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beginnen, denn es ist keine Bürde, diese Stadt für den Kriegsfürsten zu bewachen. Es ist ein Privileg.“ Bragor nickt zu sich selbst und sieht zufrieden aus. Die beiden Wachen der Kor’kron, welche die Tür flankieren, verziehen keine Miene, ihr Blick ist unverrückbar auf die Leiche am Boden fixiert. Nur Aleric Hawkins, welcher vor Bragors Schreibtisch steht, zuckt dann und wann nervös mit den Händen – zwar bemüht er sich um einen zuversichtlichen Eindruck, doch kann er nur schwer über seine Nervosität hinwegtäuschen. „Nicht daß wir uns falsch verstehen... ich mag diesen Ort nicht... ich verabscheue ihn sogar zutiefst... hast du je einen Topfdeckel nach draußen in den Garten geworfen? Wenn du ihn dort ein paar Tage liegen lässt und dann wieder hingehst und ihn hochhebst... wirst du überrascht sein, was für Getier aufgeschreckt in alle Himmelsrichtungen davonspritzt. Käfer... Asseln... Amöben... Ohrenkneifer... vom niedersten Gezücht ist es das geringste, was sich darunter angesammelt hat und nur noch sein Heil in der Flucht sucht. Genau das ist nun mit deiner Unterstadt passiert. Ihr habt euch hier angesiedelt wie eine eitrige Brut... und wir, die Kor’kron... wir haben den Deckel hochgehoben und lassen das Licht durch die Finsternis in sämtlichen Gängen scheinen, auf daß sich nichts und niemand vor uns zu verbergen vermag.“ Bragor lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lässt seine Worte wirken, doch niemand bewegt sich – beinahe wagt es niemand, auch nur zu atmen. „Ihr Verlassenen hattet stets eine abstoßende Wirkung auf mich. Das ist nicht persönlich gemeint, es finden sich fähige... Personen... von brillianter Intelligenz... in euren Reihen... aber euer ganzes Auftreten ist das von etwas, was schon lange in der Erde hätte verrotten sollen. Sieh dich an. Du liegst hier vor mir, geschlagen und aller Würde beraubt. Du schreist nicht. Du röchelst nicht. Du zeigst keine Angst. Du empfindest keinen Schmerz. Du liegst einfach nur da, tot und regungslos. Für jemanden, der es gewöhnt ist, daß man ihn anbettelt, Gnade walten zu lassen und das Leben seines Gegners zu verschonen, ist das sehr irritierend. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, zuck doch bitte einmal, damit ich weiß, daß du noch bei uns bist.“ Der schmutzige Leichnam auf dem Boden zieht einen Arm mit von den Äxten der Kor’kron zerbrochenen Ellbogenspeichen an seinen zerschundenen Körper heran und Bragor nickt. „Das ist es, was ich meine... ihr Verlassenen unterscheidet euch in meinen Augen nicht von den Schergen der Geißel. Beide verdankt ihr eure Existenz dem Unheiligsten, was der Nether zu bieten hat. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte ich euch längst vom Angesicht Azeroths getilgt. Nimm das bitte auch nicht persönlich, ich beziehe das nicht auf einen Einzelnen. Aber ihr seid schlichtweg unnatürlich. Man kann euch nichtmals „Lebensform“ nennen, denn da ist kein Leben in euch. Eure Existenz spottet allem, was die Titanen im Sinn gehabt haben müssen, als sie diese Welt schufen. Und doch weigert ihr euch hartnäckig, euch ins Grab zu legen und diese Welt den Lebenden zu überlassen. Aber die Zeiten, in denen ihr nach Lust und Laune durch die Welt wandern und eure fauligen Seuchen verbreiten konntet, sind nun vorbei. Eine Katastrophe wie bei Angrathar wird sich nicht wiederholen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Wenn unsere Truppen in die Eiskronenzitadelle vordringen und sämtlichem untoten Geschmeiß endgültig den Garaus machen, werdet ihr uns nicht in den Rücken fallen. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben. Das schwöre ich bei der Horde.“ Die Leiche auf dem Boden hebt plötzlich ihren Arm und streckt ihn Bragor entgegen, mit der Handfläche nach oben, als ob sie um etwas bitte. Im ersten Augenblick versteht Blutfaust nicht, doch dann wird es ihm klar. „Ich weiß nicht.“, meint er nachdenklich. „Wir haben ein Sprichwort, welches seit den Zeiten Gul‘dans überdauert hat: die süßeste Zunge verbirgt den schärfsten Zahn. Man hat mich gewarnt, daß das auf niemanden so passend zutrifft wie auf dich.“ Die Leiche schüttelt dennoch fordernd die Hand, ohne den Kopf vom Boden hochzuheben. Einen Moment lang überlegt Bragor, doch dann nickt er. Auf seine Geste hin bringen die beiden Wachen ihre Äxte in eine kampfbereite Position. „Überlege es dir. Überlege es dir gut. Ein falsches Wort und meine Männer hacken dich in Stücke, füllen die Sauerei in eine Urne und begraben dich so tief, daß man nie wieder von dir hört. Das gilt auch für dich, Hawkins.“ Aleric nickt dienstbeflissen, zieht sein Schwert und richtet es auf die Leiche, dann wirft Bragor den Unterkiefer, mit welchem er die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren gespielt hat, auf den Boden. Die Leiche hebt ihn behutsam auf und führt ihn unter ihr Gesicht, wo sie ihn mit einem abscheulich knackenden Geräusch wieder einrenkt. Dann richtet sie sich halb auf, das Totenlicht in ihren Augen sucht den Blickkontakt mit Bragor, welcher ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregung auf die Kreatur am Boden hinabblickt. „Warum...“, fragt Dragutin von Volterach, und seine Stimme klingt als ob sich Termiten durch Holz fressen. „Warum mein Volk...“ Bragor legt den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ „Die Sin’dorei... sie hielten einen Naaru gefangen... sie quälten ihn, sie labten sich an ihm, sie konsumierten ihn als ob er ein Stück Gebäck wäre und kein lebendes, empfindendes Wesen. Ihre Magie konnte nur wiedererstarken, weil sie die dazu notwendige Energie von ihm nahmen... im selben Maße, wie er zu schwinden begann, blühten die Sin’dorei auf... der gesamte Orden der Blutritter hat seine Existenz einzig und allein der skrupellosen und hemmungslosen Ausbeutung dieses Wesens zu verdanken. Silbermond existiert, weil eines der reinsten und strahlendsten Wesen, die je in die Existenz getreten sind, furchtbar gelitten hat. Auch Prinz Kael'thas hat einen Deckel im Garten hochgehoben, als er dieses unglaubliche Verbrechen der Sin’dorei ans Licht brachte und ihre Taten vor der ganzen Horde offenbarte. Aber hat der Kriegsfürst die Kor’kron geschickt um Silbermond zu schleifen? Nein... als Lady Liadrin vor A’dal zu Kreuze kroch, hieß es auf einmal, daß das ganze Geschehen Teil eines größeren Planes gewesen ist. Anstatt für ihre Verbrechen bestraft zu werden, wurden sie belohnt. Sie wurden belohnt! Es wurde ihnen erlaubt, fortzubestehen, ihre Magie zu behalten und sie weiterhin munter einzusetzen wie sie lustig waren... und zu guter Letzt machte Lady Liadrin sogar gemeinsame Sache mit dem sogenannten Propheten Velen, einer Kreatur, von der ich bis heute überzeugt bin, daß sie der Anführer einer Armee der Brennenden Legion ist, welche sich Azeroth durch stille Unterwanderung anzueignen versucht! Die Sin’dorei wurden belohnt, der Sonnenbrunnen wurde ihnen zurückgegeben und seither dominieren sie jeden Aspekt der Horde, es wurde ihnen sogar gewährt, unsere Seite des Argentumturnieres auszurichten, eine Ehre, die eigentlich den Orcs gebührt hätte. Warum mein Volk, Kommandant Blutfaust, warum wird mein Volk bestraft? Ihr sprecht ständig von „den Verlassenen“, man könnte „den Verlassenen“ nicht trauen, „die Verlassenen“ haben nur Böses im Sinn. Es war eine Splittergruppe, Kommandant! Eine kleine Anzahl Abtrünniger, welche auf das Wort eines Dämons der Brennenden Legion hereingefallen ist, etwas, womit auch Euer Volk so seine Erfahrung hat, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...“ Eine Axt saust hinab und stoppt gerade rechtzeitig genug, daß Volterachs Nackenwirbel nur eine winzige Kerbe abbekommt. „Das ist meine letzte Warnung.“, sagt Bragor ruhig. Volterach beißt die Zähne zusammen, sieht aber, daß Blutfaust ihm erlaubt, weiterzusprechen. „Ihre Majestät stand dem Kriegsfürsten stets loyal zur Seite. Ja, wir arbeiteten an Seuchen... ja, wir haben eine Waffe entwickelt, aber dies geschah alles nur um der Horde zu dienen, um ein Instrument zu erschaffen, mit welchem sie den Lichkönig in die Knie zwingen kann. Und in die Knie gebrochen ist er, Kommandant, das ist er! Wäre diese Waffe nicht durch einen von extrem langer Hand geplanten Hochverrat in die falschen Hände gefallen, der Krieg wäre heute schon vorbei und die Geißel Geschichte. Und wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung gestattet, niemand hat uns je dafür gedankt, daß die Apotheker auch einen unserer Todfeinde von der Allianz zu Fall gebracht haben, diesen elenden...“ „Dragutin...“, sagt Bragor warnend. „Aber ich schweife ab... Kommandant Blutfaust... ich habe Verständnis für das Mißtrauen, welches meinem Volk angesichts der Vorkommnisse von Angrathar entgegengebracht wird. Aber ich möchte hiermit zu Protokoll geben, daß ich es in höchstem Maße unangemessen finde, daß wir Verlassene nun alle über einen Kamm geschert werden, während andere Völker der Horde, die nicht weniger Dreck am Stecken haben als wir, ungeschoren schalten und walten können wie sie wollen.“ „Komm zum Punkt, Dragutin.“ Volterach blickt Bragor entschlossen in die Augen. „Ich will eine Chance, Kommandant! Man könnte diskutieren, ob es „die Verlassenen“ sind, die Schuld an den Ereignissen von Angrathar tragen, vielleicht waren auch diese Ereignisse Teil eines größeren Plans?“ Volterach schnaubt. „Für den Augenblick akzeptieren wir das Urteil des Kriegsfürsten, so wie wir es immer getan haben. Aber ich will eine Chance! Gebt meinem Volk die Möglichkeit, die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen, gebt uns die Möglichkeit, der Horde zu beweisen, daß wir ein verlässlicher Partner sind! Gebt uns die Gelegenheit, uns vor dem Kriegsfürsten als Bürger der Horde zu beweisen und unseren Status als wertvolle Verbündete zu erneuern! Das ist alles, Kommandant. Mehr begehre ich nicht. Ihr sagt, Ihr seid stolz, dem Kriegsfürsten dienen zu dürfen. Das sind wir ebenfalls, auch wenn unser Handeln primär von Ihrer Majestät gelenkt wird. Aber auch wir sind Streiter der Horde, genau wie die Orcs, Tauren und Trolle!“ Volterach blickt Bragor eindringlich an – dieser hebt eine Braue und wartet offenbar noch auf etwas. „...und Blutelfen...“, fügt Volterach knurrend hinzu, woraufhin der Kommandant zufrieden nickt. „Dein Anliegen wird zur Kenntnis genommen und dem Kriegsfürst vorgetragen werden. Zumindest, was die Verlassenen und ihre zweite Chance betrifft. Aber eine Sache bleibt noch, Dragutin, eine Sache muß ich noch von dir wissen.“ „Jede, die Ihr wünscht, Kommandant.“ Bragor erhebt sich nun, schreitet gemächlich hin und her und dreht sich dann zur Wand hin, Volterach den Rücken zuwendend. „Als wir hier ankamen, war unsere erste Aufgabe, uns um die mutmaßlichen Stichwortgeber der Verlassenen zu kümmern. Damit meine ich diejenigen, welche der Dunklen Fürstin nahestehen und führende Positionen im Geflecht Unterstadts innehaben. Wir haben jeden vernommen, dessen wir habhaft werden konnten. Manche waren unschuldig und in der Tat Bürger der Horde, diese befinden sich nun auf dem Weg nach Nordend, wo sie für uns an der Front kämpfen und ihren Wert beweisen dürfen. Manche von ihnen waren schuldig, oh, wie sie schuldig waren. Diese brennen nun draußen auf den Scheiterhaufen, zusammen mit den Monstrositäten. Dann gab es auch noch jene, die rechtzeitig geflohen sind und sich dadurch natürlich verdächtig gemacht haben. Diese werden bereits von unseren Agenten gejagt. Und zu guter Letzt... gibt es noch dich, den... wie hat man es ausgedrückt... „amtierenden Verwalter der Gemeinschaft derer von Gift und Galle“.“ Bragor verschränkt die Arme auf dem Rücken. „Wir haben Informationen über jede Kellerassel, die in Unterstadt herumkriecht, nichts ist uns verborgen geblieben. Aber über dich, Dragutin, gibt es überhaupt keine Unterlagen. Niemand weiß, wo du gelebt hast, wo sich dein Grab befand, was du getan hast, als man dich hat auferstehen lassen... nicht der geringste Hinweis. Du tauchst einfach aus dem Nichts auf, setzt dich an die Spitze einer etablierten und respektierten Vertretung eures Volkes und schleichst dich sogar in einen völkerübergreifenden Rat ein, über welchen Hochfürst Saurfang gerade überlegt, seine schützende Hand zu halten, und schwingst dich zu ihrem Sprecher auf.“ Volterach senkt den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Niemand, Kommandant, ein gewählter Vertreter meines...“ „Ich war schon bereit, das auch zu glauben, ja. Doch dann griffen meine Männer eine junge Frau auf. Mit „junge Frau“ meine ich in diesem Zusammenhang eine Verlassene, die zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes noch nicht sehr alt war. Jemand hatte sich sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben, ihren Mund mit Fäden zuzunähen, welche sich der Analyse unserer Magier geraume Zeit lang erfolgreich widersetzten und deren Beschaffenheit letztlich auf Verbindungen zu den Astralen hindeuteten. Aber ich schweife ab...“ Obwohl sich sein Tonfall nicht verändert hat, trifft die Ironie, die Bragor zum Ausdruck bringen will, Volterach wie ein Keulenschlag. „Diese Dame... eine Miss Lilian Groke... wurde dabei erwischt, wie sie versuchte, ihr Tagebuch vor unserem Zugriff zu verbergen. Und in diesem Tagebuch endlich fanden wir die Hinweise, die wir benötigten.“ Volterach senkt nun den Kopf. Er hat sein Bestes versucht, doch aus diesem Zimmer wird er nicht mehr in einem Stück herauskommen. „Es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Ironie... man gab sich so große Mühe damit, zu verhindern, daß sie ihr Wissen ausplauderte, doch man rechnete nicht mit der sentimentalen Anhänglichkeit an ein Tagebuch. Als der Mann von Ehre, der du vorgibst zu sein, hast du es natürlich nicht gelesen, nehme ich an... ich will dir daher erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben.“ Sowohl die Wachen als auch Hawkins spitzen die Ohren, als Bragor eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch öffnet, beinahe quälend langsam eine uralte zerfledderte Kladde daraus entnimmt und seelenruhig in ihr zu blättern beginnt. „Diese Frau war gar keine Miss, denn sie war eine verheiratete Groke. Ihr Mädchenname lautete... von Volterach. Sie begann offenbar in der Zeit des Ersten Krieges damit, Tagebuch zu führen. Damals war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt. Sie schreibt hier viel über ihren über alles geliebten Großvater, einen Freiherrn von Volterach, der damals zu den führenden Persönlichkeiten in einem Örtchen namens Grand Hamlet gehörte. Als ihr Vater im Krieg gegen die Armeen der Brennenden Legion fiel und sich abzeichnete, daß Grand Hamlet genau auf der Route der Aggressoren lag, hat man einen Großteil der Bevölkerung evakuiert, so auch die Kleine und ihre Mutter. Der Großvater jedoch blieb zurück, da er als Mann des Adels über eine nicht zu unterschätzende Truppe wehrfähiger Männer gebot, so wie auch viele andere seines Standes. Sie alle schlossen ihre Soldaten zusammen und stellten so eine beachtliche Armee auf, die in einer Schlacht bei Grand Hamlet eine Wende im Krieg gegen die Legion herbeiführen sollte.“ In der Kammer ist es sehr still geworden und keiner der Anwesenden wagt auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. „Die kleine Lilian hat hinterher nur gehört, was dort passiert ist, nicht daß es nachher noch viele Zeugen gab. Aber offenbar versagten plötzlich die Katapulte der Verteidiger, ihre Waffen zerfielen noch in ihren Händen zu Staub, die Pferde liefen panisch davon... jemand hatte die Bemühungen der Allianz sabotiert und die Armeen dem Zorn der Legion preisgegeben. Sie wurden alle abgeschlachtet und Grand Hamlet niedergebrannt. Hätten die Verteidiger an diesem Tag Erfolg gehabt, wäre der Vormarsch der Legion zum Stillstand gekommen. So aber drangen sie ungehindert bis nach Sturmwind vor und legten die Stadt in Schutt und Asche, so daß König Llane und sein kleiner Sohn, Prinz Varian, fliehen und Zuflucht in Lordaeron suchen mussten.“ Eine der Wachen grunzt abfällig, als Varians Name fällt, doch Bragor beachtet ihn gar nicht. Er blättert unbeirrt weiter. „Die kleine Lilian erzählt über ein paar Seiten hinweg, welche Angst sie hat, vor allem da niemand wußte, was mit ihrem Großvater passiert ist. Doch dann, wie durch ein Wunder, taucht Freiherr von Volterich plötzlich mit ein paar wenigen Überlebenden der Schlacht wieder auf und kehrt zu den Verteidigern zurück! Er wird wie ein Held gefeiert... alle reden bereits davon, daß er die neue Hoffnung im Kampf gegen die Legion sei... es soll ihm ein Orden verliehen werden... das Volk hat sich versammelt, als man ihm am Hofe Lordaerons die Auszeichnung überreichen und ihn als neuen Anführer der Truppen vereidigen will... als offenbar plötzlich ein zerlumpter und wahnsinnig wirkender Mann zu kreischen beginnt, „Hexer, Hexer!“ schreit und auf den Freiherrn zeigt. Die Wachen sind schnell bei dem Störenfried und müssen mit Entsetzen erkennen, daß seine Lumpen früher mal eine Uniform von Sturmwind waren. Offenbar war dieser Mann ebenfalls bei Grand Hamlet anwesend, hat überlebt und ist wochenlang durch die Wildnis geirrt um den Überlebenden davon zu berichten, wer für die Sabotage verantwortlich war. Der Ton der kleinen Lilian ändert sich hier ganz drastisch... sie erzählt in ihren Aufzeichnungen davon, wie ihr Großvater Feuer vom Himmel regnen ließ und dunkle Löcher öffnete, aus denen abscheuliche Monster schlüpften, die über die versammelten Bürger herfielen. Bevor die Wachen ihn unter größten Verlusten endlich niederstrecken konnten, brüllte er noch... und jetzt kommt der interessante Teil... „eines Tages wird das hier alles mir gehören!“. Lilian war sehr geschockt darüber und hat ihr Tagebuch an diesem Tag für viele Jahre lang versteckt, damit niemand herausfand, daß sie ihren Großvater dennoch immer noch liebte und ihn nicht hassen konnte, trotz seines ungeheuren Verrates.“ Bragor klappt das Buch zu, das Geräusch lässt Volterach und Aleric zusammenzucken. „Der Rest ist schnell erzählt. Beim nächsten Eintrag ist die gute Lilian bereits eine verheiratete Frau, die zufällig ihr Tagebuch wiedergefunden hat. Sie macht erneut Zeiten der Not durch, denn die Toten erheben sich und streifen mordend durch die Länder. Ihr letzter Eintrag handelt davon, wie sie in der Nacht durch ein Fenster ihrer Residenz im Silberwald beobachtet, daß sich die Toten am Grabe ihres Großvaters zu schaffen machen, komisches Licht daraus hervorströmt... und Großväterchen plötzlich wieder aufersteht... tja...“ Bragor lässt das Buch zu Boden fallen, wo sich einige Seiten aus dem Einband lösen und sich über die kalten Steine verteilen. „Bist du dieser Mann, Dragutin?“ Volterach hebt den Kopf und blickt Bragor direkt in die Augen. „Ja, Kommandant.“, sagt er ruhig. Bragor nickt. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Der massige Orc dreht sich erneut zur Wand um, Volterach den Rücken zudrehend und in Gedanken versunken. „Nur ein Narr würde dich dafür verurteilen, was du getan hast, als du unter dem Bann der Geißel standest. Dafür konntest du nichts. Aber dein Verbrechen als Lebender, Dragutin... du hast Menschen, die dir zum Schutze anvertraut wurden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ans Messer geliefert. Du hast dein eigenes Volk, welches an dich glaubte und sich auf dich verließ, skrupellos geopfert und der Brennenden Legion zum Fraße vorgeworfen, um zum Dank dafür in der Kunst ausgebildet zu werden, die verderbten Kräfte des Nethers zu manipulieren.“ Bragor schüttelt den Kopf. „Du, Dragutin, bist in der Tat ein Hexenmeister der schlimmsten Abart... einer von der Sorte, die ihre persönliche Macht über alles andere stellt, genau wie Ner’zhul und Gul’dan vor dir. Mehr brauchte ich gar nicht zu wissen, um die Erlaubnis für deine unmittelbar bevorstehende Exekution zu erhalten.“ Die Wachen begeben sich ohne zu zögern in die Mitte des Raumes und holen weit mit ihren Äxten aus, nur auf ein Zeichen Bragors wartend. „Ihr irrt Euch, Kommandant.“, sagte Volterach und seine Stimme ist völlig frei von Angst. Bragor hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Da bin ich aber mal gespannt...“ Er sieht Volterach an und wirkt nun wirklich ärgerlich. „Ich habe nicht der Brennenden Legion in die Hände gespielt. Diesen Namen kannte ich damals noch gar nicht. Nein, Kommandant... ich habe keine Dämonen gesehen... ich habe ORCS gesehen... massige Krieger aus einer anderen Welt, die durch nichts aufzuhalten waren. Keine Armee, eine Urgewalt! ORCS, Kommandant... wilde gedrungene Kreaturen, die jeder anderen Lebensform Azeroths überlegen waren. Seitdem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wurde ich nur von einem Gedanken beherrscht: DAS will ich sein... kein schwächlicher Mensch... ein ORC, Kommandant.“ Die Wachen erleben Bragor nun zum ersten Mal fassungslos. „Willst du mich verarschen, Leiche?“, fragt er ungläubig. Volterach schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich war so gelangweilt... mein ganzes Leben ödete mich dermaßen an... ich hatte mehr Geld als ich ausgeben konnte... Frauen, wann immer ich nur wollte... meine Untergebenen krochen auf dem Boden vor mir herum... es war so furchtbar langweilig. Die einzige Belustigung fand ich im Intrigenspiel zwischen den verschiedenen Adelshäusern, doch selbst das wurde irgendwann zu eintönig. Mein Leben hatte jeglichen Sinn und Reiz verloren und offen gestanden war ich damals einem lebenden Toten sehr viel ähnlicher als heute. Aber dann kamen die Orcs... sie fegten über die Welt hinweg wie ein Glutsturm und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war... DAS ist die Spezies, welche diese Welt dominieren sollte... kein verlogenes Getue, kein affektiertes Gehabe... ich traf zufällig auf einen Orc, welcher nach einem Kampf mit einem Ritter der Silbenen Hand von der dämonischen Verderbtheit gerenigt worden war... er erzählte mir von den Ahnengründen auf Draenor, von den schamanistischen Wegen seines Volkes, von ihrem Leben, das von Jagd und Kampf bestimmt war, doch auch immer von Ehre.... immer von persönlicher Ehre... diese Lebewesen wollte ich an der Spitze der Herrschaft sehen, Kommandant. Weil die Orcs die würdigere Lebensform sind. Deshalb verriet ich mein Volk. Deshalb lieferte ich die Menschen der Legion aus. Alles, was in dem Tagebuch steht, ist wahr, aber daß ich in den Künsten der Hexenmeister unterrichtet wurde, war nur ein Nebeneffekt... ich wollte Lordaeron für mich und von dort aus herrschen, ja, doch nicht über ein Königreich der Menschen... ich wollte ein Diener sein in einem Land der Orcs.“ Volterachs untere Gesichtspartie verzieht sich nun, soweit das in ihrem zerstörten Zustand noch möglich ist, zu einem Lächeln. „Und seht mich an, Kommandant. Alles, was ich wollte, ist wahr geworden... Lordaeron war mein, zumindest eine kurze Zeit lang... und die Orcs haben sich hier angesiedelt und sind auf dem besten Wege, in Gestalt der Horde über diese Welt zu herrschen. Das waren meine Pläne, Kommandant, und nicht einmal der Tod konnte mich davon abhalten, sie zu erreichen.“ Volterach sinkt auf den Boden zurück. „Alles, was ich nun noch wollte, war, meinen Teil zur Einigung unter den Völkern der Horde beizutragen, um ihrer Destabilisierung vorzubeugen, so wie der gute Herr Höllschrei sie betreibt. So bin ich zur Weißen Flamme gekommen. Weil sie Hochfürst Saurfang zu ihrem Schutzpatron erkoren hat und weil sie der Horde in ihrer Gesamtheit dienen will. Und darum, Kommandant, glaube ich, daß ich eine Bereicherung für die Horde bin. Ich bin einer ihrer Bürger, bedingungslos und ohne Kompromisse. Ich nehme Euch die Mißhandlungen, die Ihr mir habt angedeihen lassen, nicht übel, denn ich weiß, daß Ihr nur Eure Pflicht erfüllt... und wenn Ihr mich exekutieren wollt, so ist das traurig, aber ich sterbe als Bürger der Horde.“ Volterach rappelt sich auf und stellt sich aufrecht hin, ein schwankendes Gerippe im Schein der Kerzen. „Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann, Kommandant Blutfaust. Und ich bin bereit.“ Bragor sieht Volterach lange Zeit schweigend an, so lange, bis selbst den Wachen der Kor’kron die Äxte in den Händen schwer werden. „Dragutin von Volterach.“, spricht er schließlich. „Eure Exekution wird hiermit ausgesetzt bis der Hochfürst Gelegenheit hatte, die heute von Euch vorgebrachten Argumente anzuhören. Es soll Euch vorläufig erlaubt sein, der Weißen Flamme zu dienen, so diese es wünscht. Doch so lange die Kor’kron sich in Unterstadt befinden, sollt Ihr in Eurer Eigenschaft als Verlassener niemals wieder ein öffentliches Amt in Unterstadt bekleiden.“ Bragor macht die Schublade zu. „Wir sind fertig. Bringt ihn zurück in seine Zelle.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt Kommandant Blutfaust das Büro und lässt zwei sichtlich ratlose Wachen zurück, die letztlich schulterzuckend ihren Befehl ausführen. Dragutin von Volterach wird in dieser Nacht noch lange in das Dunkel seiner Zelle hineingrinsen. Kategorie:Geschichten